


Hot Chocolate

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot chocolate experimentation. They try different combinations of spices, berries, and even alcoholic infused whipped cream (Ray may or may not know about the alcohol).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

The winter months in Austin reminded Ray a bit of home, he wondered a little if his parents would get through christmas without him alright. Ray was happy, nonetheless, to be at home with Joel alone. He hated big parties anyway and half his family isn’t even brown, and everyone knows that the only non-brown person Ray truly loves is Joel. Suck Ray’s dick non-brown people.

“Ray,” Joel said with a half excited voice as he held up a box of hot chocolate mix and a bag filled with glass that, when moved, clanked together. Ray cocked an eyebrow up questingly.

“We have to mix some crazy drinks with hot chocolate, It’s cold outside.”

_“Baby it’s cold outside-”_

“Stop singing for a second and hear me out,” Joel retorted, “Let’s mix drinks like we work at Starbucks or some shit.”

Ray paused for a second before agreeing.

“Just don’t spike my drink”

“You’re no fun-”

“I mean it Joel,” Ray growled, he decided to keep a close eye on the drinks Joel was mixing.

They tried a bunch of different shit, they tried shit with spice, (Ray liked spices, but Joel fucking  kept going crazy with the spices to the point where the hot chocolate wasn’t even drinkable.)

“Dude calm the fuck down you’re way too excited with the spices,” Ray said as he grimaced when he took a sip of the third drink Joel ruined.  

“Go big or go home,” Joel retorted as he reached for some berries. Ray got up and started to head for the door.

“Where are you going?”

“You said go big or go home, I’m going to go find someone with a bigger dick then.”

“Sit the fuck down Ray,” Joel growled. Ray obliged but not before flashing Joel a shit eating grin.

Hot chocolate with berries sucked, and Ray kept making ‘Hunger Game’ jokes that somewhat started to annoy Joel. By the time they had their 10th drink (which was a complete disaster, don’t mix hot chocolate with ginger and then with blue and strawberries.) Ray cursed as he got up to rush to the bathroom, exclaiming that he had to piss and get rid of the foul taste in his mouth. Joel was leaned over the kitchen sink cleaning his tongue out with water.

After spitting in the sink a few times Joel got a great idea. He grabbed a new cup, filled with with some hot chocolate and added some chocolate flavored vodka into it. He took out some of his alcohol infused whipped cream and put it on the top, and took a sip. He decided that the alcohol was only barely noticeable and put it in front of Ray’s seat and made himself some. The bathroom door clicked open and Ray walked out, hand extended to grasp the new cup of hot chocolate in front of him.  

“Jesus christ Joel let’s never do that again.” Joel muttered in agreement as he took a sip of his drink, carefully watching Ray as he drunk his. Ray took a sip and grimaced slightly.

“What the fuck did you put in this? Has the milk gone sour? There’s something bitter in here.” Joel stayed quiet as Ray took another swing of his hot chocolate.

“No seriously, it’s kinda good but..” Ray was starting to feel his stomach hurt a little bit, well not hurt but his stomach felt… odd. Then the gears in his head started to turn.

“Joel you fucking asshole, you fucking spiked my drink?’ Ray spat, Joel smirked.

“I just wanted to pop your alcohol cherry, c’mon Ray”

“Do you know why I don’t drink?” Ray’s face was completely serious, he didn’t wait for Joel to answer before spitting out venomously, “I’m alergic you prick!”  Joel jaw dropped.

“Fuck sorry, Jesus Christ why did you never tell me? Oh my god we need to go to the hospital,” Ray started to smirk, “Get your coat!” At this Ray just started to laugh, watching Joel fluster around the kitchen looking for his keys (his keys were clipped to his jeans).

“You asshole,” Joel said when he finally understood what was happening.

“Well you know.”

“You fucking asshole” Ray just offered a  _hmmmm_  in response before expelling his hot chocolate in the sink. Joel put his drink down and grabbed Ray by the wrist, pulling him close.

“Don’t do that again,” he muttered into the crook of Ray’s neck.

“Don’t spike my drink asshole,” he said pulling away. “We gonna keep mixing drinks or…?”

“I don’t see what’s the point,” Joel said half heartedly, “Nothing tastes as good as your kiss anyway Ray.”

 


End file.
